That Fairy Boy
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: A one-shot in Malon's POV. It takes place sometime during the Seven Years that Link is in the Sacred Realm. It is just her thoughts and Feelings about Link. Rated K. My 20th fic! Please review.


**PStU: I haven't done anything for The Legend Of Zelda in a while so I came up with this fic. Anyway this is in Malon's POV and is during some Point of the Seven years Link is locked up in the Sacrid Realm. So that should clear up a few questions. I took a few lines from the game but thats just because I thought they would fit. Yes Link talks but not a whole lot. Just a sentence or two.**

**Star: Wow two fics in One day. **

**PStU: I think that will not last though. :sighs:**

**Angel: PStU does not own the LOZ series.**

**PStU: :sighs again:**

* * *

><p><strong>That Fairy Boy<strong>

The first time I saw him was when I had gone to Castle Town to fetch my dad. I figured that he had fallen asleep on his delivery again so I wanted to go and find him, and bring him home. Sure I was a little mad at dad for not coming home when he was supposed to but I soon got over it when I met that Fairy Boy. Link.

I made it to Castle Town with no problem what so ever. I left early in the morning but not so early that it would be too dangerous to make it. I knew for a fact that if I left before the sun came up and without an adult to help me I would get attacked by the monsters of Hyrule field that like to roam at night. Once I got there it was midday. Sure I probably could have gotten there sooner but I was having too much fun in the fields. I love seeing the fields when the sun is just up and I play in them a bit. I love to run through the tall grass and see if any new flowers have bloomed. So anyway once I was in Castle Town I was a little tired from running in the fields. I decided to rest in front of the road leading to Hyrule Castle to catch my breath.

While I stood there I started to sing my mother's song softly. I guess that was what had drawn the Fairy Boy to me, or maybe it was something else. He did not come over right away. I know that because I saw him trying to talk with some of the adults that walked the streets. They mostly ignored him and went about doing their normal adult things. He kept trying though. To me he looked like he was in just as much of a hurry as those adults were, but he also looked like he needed any help he could get. I don't know why the adults didn't see this, or maybe they did but did not care.

After a few more tries he finally saw me singing by myself. I don't know why I was still singing. Maybe I just wanted to watch this boy and see how far he could get. Maybe I was just naturally curious about him. Whatever the reason I stayed in that one spot was it really doesn't matter. He came over to me and before he could say anything I noticed his weird appearance. Well He looked like a normal boy except that he wore weird clothes.

The first thing I said to him was exactly that.

I said "Hey your clothes they're different. You're not from around here are you?"

He nodded to what I said. He then spoke to me for the first time to answer me.

He said, "Ya."

It was just a one word answer but it was enough for me. Besides I think he knew I would guess where he was from. Or maybe he did not want to tell me. I don't really know.

It was after he answered that I saw his fairy. I had never seen one before and I thought it was very pretty. I smiled when I saw the fairy.

After I saw the fairy I said, "Oh, you're a fairy boy from the forest aren't you?" I did not wait for him to answer because I was sure that he would say yes to what I had just said. So I quickly decided to introduce myself. "My name is Malon."

He smiled slightly and said "My name is Link and this is my Fairy guardian Navi."

Just by hearing his fairy's name did I guess that his fairy was a girl.

The next thing I knew I was telling him what I was doing here and asking him for his help. Now that I think back on that day, I really don't know why I did that, or even why I gave him a Cuckoo egg in exchange for his help. He just smiled and thanked me before running off.

I sighed to myself as I watched him leave and I waited to see if he would come back. To my surprise the next person that I would see would not by The Fairy Boy but my dad running to me. I turned my back to him acting like I was mad at him. He of course thought I was because usually I would be. This time though I think I was a little happy that he fell asleep on the job. If he hadn't I would never have meet Fairy Boy.

After dad and I got home he finally realized that I was not mad at him and smiled that big smile of his and gave me a big hug. He then went into the house to look after his prize cuckoo's.

I on the other hand went to see my best friend Epona. Sure some people may think that being friends with a horse is silly but Epona is just as smart if not smarter than some people. I told her everything that had happened and she tossed her in understanding. I smiled a bit at her antics and then went back to my chores.

It would be about a week before I would see the Fairy Boy again.

When he came to the ranch I was both very happy and a little surprised to see him come out of my house. I laughed as I saw him approach me because he was covered in cuckoo feathers. Dad must have made him play that silly cuckoo game of his. Once he reached me he noticed that Epona was right next to me.

I said "Oh it's the Fairy boy from before. I heard that you found my dad. Did you meet the princess while you were at the castle?" I did not wait to hear his answer because I was just teasing him so I continued. "I would like you to meet my friend here. Her name is Epona. Isn't she sweet?"

Well sweet isn't the right word to describe Epona. Wild and Spirited would be the right words. No one but me has ever been able to even pet her. She would just run away on them. I was not at all surprised when she ran from the Fairy Boy.

He looked at me as if to ask wait he had done wrong and I said "It seems like she is afraid of you Fairy Boy."

I started to sing my mother's song in the hopes that it would at least calm Epona down enough to let the Fairy boy get close to her.

I stopped for a second then said to The Fairy boy "My mother composed this song. She made it just for the animals. Come on sing with me."

I went back to my singing in the hopes that the Fairy Boy would join me. I then saw him pull out a cute ocarina.

"What a cute ocarina! You want to learn this song" I asked him.

He nodded and I then taught my mother's song to him. I was surprised that he had learned it so quickly, and even more surprised that he played it so beautifully. As he played I sang along. I stopped when I saw Epona approach him wanting him to pet her. He continued to play until he felt Epona gently head butt his side.

He put his Ocarina away and pet her on the nose. I smiled when I saw this. Never before me had Epona liked someone this much.

He stayed and played with me until almost nightfall. I asked him if he wanted to stay the night but he shook his head. He smiled at me and thanked me for the offer though.

I watched as he left the ranch.

The final time he visited was before Castle Town fell. He came by to say that he was going back to Castle Town one last time then he planned to go home. He said that he got everything he was supposed to and could finally go back to the forest. I said I was happy for him but what I really wanted to ask was if I would see him again, if he would come back to see Epona and me? I just could not ask him those things even though I wanted to. He smiled at me then said that after he finished up in Castle Town he would come back for one last visit before he went home.

I knew that, that visit was to say good-bye but I was still happy that he would come and see me one last time. As he left the ranch that night I had no idea that I would never see him again.

I had just gone to bed when my Dad came rushing into my room and told me that Castle Town was on fire. I quickly looked out my window and saw that it was true. Even though there were hundreds of people living in Castle Town my thoughts immediately went to Fairy Boy. He had just left a couple of hours ago for Castle Town. I wanted for what I was seeing to be just a bad dream, so I closed my eyes hoping that It was not true but when I opened them again I saw the flames were still there and to add to my horror I saw monsters entering Castle Town.

I waited. I waited for three days for him to show up. I waited outside, right next to the entrance of the ranch. I kept telling myself that he would show up because he promised that he would. Even Epona waited with me. She knew something must have been bothering me because she would not leave my side. Eventually my dad picked me up forcing me to come inside.

I screamed and yelled at him to put me down. I yelled that Link is coming back. Fairy Boy promised that he would come back. I cried as I screamed. I knew Fairy Boy would not be coming back but even though I knew that I still thought maybe he would. My dad held me as I cried. He told me that everything would be fine even though I knew it would not be.

Fairy Boy had to have died in the fires or by one of those monsters claws. He's not coming back to play with me ever again.

That Fairy Boy Became my first real friend.

I miss him.

If I could I would march up to The King of Evils Castle and Slay him just to avenge my friend. I would do just that if it would bring back my Fairy boy and if I stood a chance.

Fairy Boy, Link I miss you so much.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: I hope that it was ok. I just felt like writing something like this. Please R&amp;R<strong>

**See you later**


End file.
